Je te déteste
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Avez-vous déjà aimé une personne tellement fort que vous seriez capable de vous haïr vous même, capable d'haïr la personne que vous aimez? Quinn et Rachel ne s'entendent vraiment pas, chaque situation devient un combat permanent. Mais que se cache t-il derrière cette haine ?
1. Chapter 1

Note : Ma première histoire, soyez indulgents.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre jeune ouistiti.

-Les personnages et l'univers de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.-

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Narrateur Quinn.

Avez-vous déjà aimé une personne tellement fort que vous seriez capable de vous haïr vous même, capable d'haïr la personne que vous aimez?

Le jour de la rentrée est toujours attendu par les élèves. Certaines personnes détestent ce jour mais moi au contraire j'adore ce jour. Je compte bien refaire surface sous mon allure de garce préférée des lycéens. Je suis la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Les filles me jalousent et les garçons me veulent dans leurs pantalons. La matinée s'est bien déroulée, les lycéens ont l'air plutôt cool on retrouve un peu les gens ordinaires de l'année dernière finalement. Des cibles faciles que je pourrai me faire un malin plaisir de détester. Mes "amis" sont dans ma classe, et l'emploi du temps n'est pas trop chargé pour une dernière année. Je vais donc jusqu'à mon casier pour déposer les livres reçus.

La journée aurait pu bien se finir si seulement je n'avais pas foncé dans cette brune.

« - Putain! Tu pourrais faire attention la naine! » Elle me regarde d'un air désolé. Elle fait à peine 1m60.

«- Je.. Désolé..». Elle se penche pour ramasser nos livres tombés sous le choc.

«- Ramasse les miens tiens comme t'es plus petite, t'es plus proche du sol. » Sans regret je lui montre mes livres.

«- C'est un peu méchant je trouve.» Je lui ris au nez. «- Sans blague ? » Puis, elle se relève, laissant mes livres au sol, et elle part avec les siens entourés par ses bras. Me laissant perplexe. Seule dans les couloirs, me sentant comme une conne.

C'est à partir de ce jour que je lui ai fais la guerre. Et à chaque semaine j'en rajoutais une couche. Secrètement, j'adorais la détester. J'adorais l'emprise que j'avais sur elle, et j'étais comme fière de la voir se rebeller de jour en jour. Elle était différente des autres filles. A chacune de mes réflexions elle fronçait ses sourcils et partait, elle ne me répondait que rarement. Puis au fur et à mesure elle me cherchait mais de son coté toujours gentiment alors que je lui montrais clairement de la méchanceté dans mon regard. J'avais l'habitude de la croiser au moins une fois par jour, lui jeter un slushi au moins une fois par jour. Puis il y a eu cet épisode avec Finn et elle où tout a basculé...

* * *

Narrateur Rachel.

Je suis en train de déjeuner tranquillement dehors, profitant du soleil se mélangeant au vent doux mais frais du mois de janvier. Assise dans l'herbe avec mon sandwich et du chocolat achetés à l'épicerie du coin, je passe l'heure du midi ici, je textote à mon meilleur ami Kurt qui lui est chez lui. Soudain, Finn arrive me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et mange avec moi. Je l'apprécies beaucoup, il est gentil et drôle quand il le veut. Malheureusement, pour lui j'ai envie de dire, il sort avec la pire pétasse du lycée. Vous savez, le genre de blonde, maquillée à la perfection, avec des robes de magazines et le corps d'une déesse, et toute la méchanceté et l'hypocrisie qu'une fille comme elle peut avoir. Et bien-sur, depuis le début de l'année elle m'en fait baver. Pourquoi, parce que je suis amie avec son "boyfriend". Alors qu'elle sort avec juste pour sa popularité et ça j'en suis certaine.

En parlant du loup, la voilà, et laissez moi vous dire qu'elle n'a pas l'air contente.. du tout.

« - Finn mon chéri tu veux bien nous laisser ?» dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Et le voilà qui s'exécute, comme un petit toutou. Nous laissant seules Quinn et moi.

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux cette fois-ci ? Je te préviens j'en ai marre de tes crises à deux balles, c'est fini l'acharnement gratuit! je suis pas ton esclave.

\- Waow, j'adore quand t'es comme ça! Non sérieusement je venais te dire enfin, te prévenir, que si tu continues à parler avec MON copain, que..

\- Que quoi tu vas me bousculer dans les couloirs? J'ai pas le droit de parler avec QUI je veux?» dis-je calmement en ouvrant mon chocolat.

«-Ecoute moi bien la naine, -elle s'approche de moi dangereusement- c'est juste un petit conseil ... d'amies?

\- Mais on n'est pas amies. » dis-je en me relevant d'un coup tout en croquant dans mon chocolat

Je finis de manger mon chocolat et me lève en direction de la poubelle du parc près de l'entrée du lycée. Elle me suit jusqu'à celle-ci et me plaque fortement contre le mur, ses mains bloquant mes poignets au mur. Nous sommes tellement proches l'une de l'autre que je peux sentir son odeur sucré. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement l'odeur du chocolat que je viens de manger.

«- Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas partager... » dit-elle en regardant l'emballage du chocolat.

«- C'est toi qui dit ça ? laisse moi rire, et lâche moi tu me fais mal Quinn. »

Elle serre alors encore plus son emprise et un sourire se place sur ses lèvres, puis son regard autrefois sur mes poignets se fixe sur mes lèvres. Elle rigole alors et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en les mordant. Je la repousse violemment et son sourire taquin revient.

«- T'avais du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche, tu sais j'ai pas pu résister, j'adore le chocolat, et t'as pas voulu le partager...

\- Donc je devrais embrasser ton mec, vu que tu ne veux pas le partager ? » j'aurai pas dû lui dire ça regrettais-je.

Une gifle. C'est ce que j'ai reçu, une énorme baffe qui va me faire rougir ma joue toute la fin de journée. Avec option douleur de la mâchoire intégré! Génial.

« - Tu sais, en ce moment, j'essaie vraiment. Berries. On aurait pu être amies toi et moi.

-Berry, pas Berries. » Quinn part en roulant des yeux sous ma remarque.

C'est étrange car, à cet instant, son visage était presque triste, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant... Hé, je vous vois venir, n'allez pas penser que c'est moi la pétasse dans l'histoire! C'est pas de ma faute si elle est autant jalouse alors que j'en ai strictement rien à faire de son "Finn".

Comment on a pu en finir là?

On se déteste mais au fond est-ce vraiment pour la même raison?

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

Note : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de continuer à lire la suite. J'ai 5 Chapitres de prévu pour cette histoire qui est ma toute première histoire ! Laissez-moi un commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez aimé, et moins aimé. Comment m'améliorer etc. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des fautes, je m'en excuse. Je fais de mon mieux niveau français...

Au prochain chapitre: Du sport, une douche, des souvenirs, des pleurs et une gifle...

\- Little Monkey.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludi232 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)  
C'est un petit chapitre pour attendre le chapitre 3 que je posterai demain!

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre petit ouistiti de la jungle.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Narrateur Rachel

Après un cours de sport intensif avec le Coach Sylvester je file aux douches. Lorsque je dépose mon sac j'entends dans les vestiaires des cris.

« - Arrête tu me fais mal !

\- T'as qu'a pas traîner avec mon mec.

\- Je n'ai rien fait on a juste jouer au basket! Aie! »

Je m'approche alors et vois que Quinn tient les poignets d'une autre fille dans sa ma main gauche et que sa droite se tient au cou de l'adolescente. Trouvant cette situation répugnante je m'interpose.

« -Fabray lâche là immédiatement. » dis-je le plus calmement possible mais me voulant ferme.

«- Ecoute le nain ce ne sont pas tes affaires alors dégage. »

A ce moment précis je la décale fortement et inverse les rôles. Elle se retrouve sous mon emprise tandis que l'autre fille part en courant, non sans me remercier. J'ai donc mon avant bras contre sa gorge, son corps collé au mur, elle ne peut plus bouger, elle ne dit rien, fermant ses yeux, attendant quelque chose.

« - T'attends quoi ? Frappe moi , vas-y. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.» A cette phrase je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner légèrement ma tête et froncer mes sourcils, venait-elle de me dire qu'elle avait déjà été frappé? Ou insinuait-elle juste nos différentes disputes qui finissait généralement avec l'une giflant l'autre?

Des milliers de questions me trottaient dans la tête. Puis après quelques minutes je relâche mon emprise et décolle mon corps au sien, je reste dans cette posture quelques secondes et pars en direction de la porte. Je m'arrête juste devant, ma main sur la poignée et me retourne. Je vois alors Quinn, écroulée au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Cette image me brisa le cœur, bien que je ne sois pas amie avec elle, je n'aime pas du tout la voir dans cet état. Contradictoire, il est vrai. Je devrai me réjouir de la voir ainsi, faible, en train de pleurer, et pourtant je lâche la poignée de la porte que j'avais ouverte puis je fais demi-tour. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire, ni faire, mais j'avance vers elle, doucement, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit effrayée de nouveau. Alors qu'elle est toujours assise dos au mur, je m'assois avec elle à ses cotés, et d'un geste inattendu, elle pose ta tête dans le creux de mon épaule, sans s'arrêter de pleurer. je décide de passer ma main sur son bras et de le caresser dans l'intention de la calmer. Ce qui fut un réel succès puisqu'elle arrête peu à peu de pleurer.

« - Je suis désolée» sont les seuls mots que j'ai pu prononcer avant qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, se repositionnant comme au départ. Je la regarde, elle semble tellement influente dans cet état.

«- Pourquoi tu pleures ?» Je sens qu'elle se redresse et l'effet de ma question lui jette des souvenirs douloureux si j'en crois mes yeux, car les siens se referment durement cette fois, et le froncement de sourcil signale une colère qui apparaît. Elle a remis son masque de glace qu'elle essaie tant de garder quelle que soit la situation.

« - Que ce soit clair, ce qui vient de se passer n'ai jamais arrivé, si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te le ferais regretter!

\- Après ça, après avoir pleuré devant moi, tu veux me faire ça ? Tu ne vois donc pas que je me suis inquiétée pour toi ? Tu vas rester cette fille intouchable,sans émotions, sans- »

Elle me coupe

« - C'est exactement ça. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair.»

Je perds ma patience. « - Tu me fais pitié, tu te montres forte devant les autres, mais au fond tu es comme eux, tu es autant faible qu'eux! Tu n'es même pas capable de t'ouvrir aux autres, eux qui sont là pour toi! Tu te crois populaire, aimée de tous, crainte de tous, mais tu veux savoir la vérité? Personne n'en a rien à foutre de toi, et le jour où tu auras besoin d'aide, de conseils ou autres, PERSONNE ne sera présent pour toi. _Personne._ Et ça par ta propre faute. _Tu_ te fais ça a toi même. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu te le caches.

\- Tais toi! Tu ne me connais pas !

\- Pourtant je pourrais très bien te décrire, tu es manipulatrice, froide, grossière, insensible, sans cœur, malhonnête, t'es juste une pétasse finalement.»

 _CLAC_

Je l'ai mise à bout de ses nerfs, j'ai le droit à une claque, comme d'habitude, sa seule défense sera toujours celle là. Je l'avoue l'avoir mérité, je voulais qu'elle le fasse. Je voulais qu'elle puisse enfin se détendre après avoir fait ça. Et j'avais réussi, car en ce moment, ses bras tombent le long de son corps, un long soupir sort de sa bouche, elle baisse la tête et ses joues redeviennent humides par ses pleurs. Elle regarde ailleurs. Mais je la regarde, je ne détourne pas mon regard.

« - Tu ne comprends rien, Rachel. _Rien_. T'es exactement comme mon père. T'es répugnante. »

C'est sur cette phrase qui me laisse sans voix qu'elle quitte la pièce. Immobile, je ne me lève pas, je reste ici, assise contre le carrelage froid des douches du vestiaires. Elle a raison, je ne comprends pas.

* * *

Narrateur Quinn. 

Les souvenirs de mon enfance refont surface. Mon père qui me bat, qui me dit que je n'avais pas été voulu, que je suis une bonne à rien. Puis la grossesse, l'avortement, et les coups de mon père qui se font de plus en plus souvent, les pleurs de ma mère qui raisonne dans ma tête, et ses cris de douleur, ma soeur qui me prend dans ses bras, me demandant de ne pas faire de bruit, que tout allait s'arranger. Les yeux rouges et humides je fonce vers la sortie du lycée et rejoins ma voiture. Et c'est dans ma voiture que je lâche toute ma colère et ma peur, fondant en larmes.

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

Pauvre Quinn... Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !  
Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.

Au prochain chapitre: Le 14 février en vue, des provocations entre Rachel et Quinn, et une lettre qui va mettre un peu le bordel entre nos deux héroïnes...

Le chapitre 3 sera plus long, promis!  
A bientôt mes petits singes !

-Little Monkey.


	3. Chapter 3

Weedy: Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :)  
Anniecounie:  Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère également que cette suite te plaira. :)

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre mes petits ouistitis !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Narrateur Quinn. 

Cela va faire un mois que Rachel et moi n'avons échangé aucun mot, aucun regard, aucun mépris. Cette absence se ressent. C'est étrange car je ressens presque un manque. Le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'elle me peine. Après tout, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Cela évite qu'on se gifle une fois de plus. Bien sur cela ne m'empêche pas d'envoyer mes "amis" pour lui lancer des slushies et parfois 3 dans la même journée.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier puisque nous sommes le 14 février, et que c'est la saint valentin! Bien évidement Finn a dû l'oublier vu qu'il ne m'en parle pas, je vais devoir le lui rappeler à ce crétin de petit-copain... Parfois l'idée de le quitter me traverse l'esprit, mais finalement ma popularité dans ce lycée me motive à rester avec lui. Après tout il est gentil.

L'heure de cours vient de se terminer, je rejoins mon casier lorsque l'on ose me bousculer.

« - Putain connard tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?» Je lâche mon venin pour essayer d'extérioriser toute la colère que j'ai en moi depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Cependant le gars n'est pas un gars mais une petite brune qui hante mes pensées depuis le jour de la rentrée. Elle me regarde, elle aussi surprise de me voir.

«- Toujours aussi polie à ce que je vois. »

J'essaie de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. J'essaie de faire semblant de ne pas ressentir de la joie en la voyant. «-Ho, c'est toi la naine. » Ma voix étant beaucoup trop aiguë me trahit, ce qui n'est pas bon signe. Je remets mon masque de glace. Elle s'approche un peu de moi. « - Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, on dirait presque que tu es contente de me voir Blondie.» D'où vient cette soudaine arrogance ? Je prends le jeu en main. «- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Maintenant dégage.» _Bien joué Quinn, l'intimidation sera toujours la meilleure façon d'être celle qui dirige les pions_.

«- Ou sinon quoi ?» C'est définitivement une nouvelle Rachel que je viens de rencontrer. _Allez Quinn, montre qui est la reine, qui intimide qui._

Je m'avance lentement vers Rachel la bloquant contre le mur des casiers, quelques élèves nous regardent, je leur cris de partir immédiatement. Nous nous retrouvons alors seules. Je bloque mes deux bras de chaque coté de sa tête sans lâcher mon regard du sien. Son sourire autrefois moqueur se transforme en un sourire moins prononcé, qui annonce qu'elle se questionne en ce moment même. Je lui sors alors mon plus beau sourire charmeur.

« - Chercherais-tu à me provoquer ? Car cela n'a aucun effet sur moi. Nain de jardin. »

Cependant dès lorsque je finis ma phrase, son visage s'illumine, ses yeux brillent, sa bouche s'ouvre puis se referme immédiatement, elle se mord la lèvre et me souris, un sourire charmeur, exactement comme le mien. Si en ce moment même je ne serais pas en train d'enfoncer mes ongles dans la paume de ma main, je pense que j'auras pu montrer des signes de faiblesse, car Dieu qu'elle est sexy. _Wow Quinn, concentre toi, c'est elle qui doit perdre pas toi._

Je m'avance encore plus d'elle, elle ne peut pas bouger et se colle contre les casiers. « - Pourquoi ferais-je ceci?» Sa voix est rauque, le son de ses paroles est terriblement enchanteur.

Elle s'avance alors vers moi, effleurant mon corps. C'est à mon tour de reculer de quelques centimètres, ne voulant pas perdre le jeu, je reste quand même dans ma position lui bloquant son corps entre le mien et le mur.

Je lui dis alors sous une forme moqueuse cette fois ci . « - Peut-être parce que tu ne sais faire que ça...» Ses yeux s'ouvrent de surprise, et son regard autrefois charmeur devient moqueur a son tour. «- Ho, tu veux dire comme toi quand tu me gifles ? » En pensant à toutes les gifles échangées, je souris, lui montrant ma dentition parfaite.

Ayant des pensées pas très correctes et ayant envie d'aller plus loin je tente une intimidation toute nouvelle. «- Je sais faire pleins d'autre trucs, tu veux que je te montre ?» Elle hausse un sourcils et regarde ailleurs. Elle soupire et me regarde dans les yeux.«- Ah oui, je suis étonnée, vois-tu. La violence ne sera donc ta seule défense. Ouh. Que c'est bas. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te parle. Tu joues la grande mais dans les vestiaires tu chiales. »

Elle n'a pas compris ce que je voulais lui dire, elle n'a pas compris mes allusions. Elle pense vraiment que je pourrais lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment sinon elle se rendrait compte de beaucoup trop de choses. Alors je lui jette un regard glacial. Tant pis, j'aurai essayé. Elle a été trop loin dans ses paroles. «- Parce que toi peut-être tu vaus mieux que moi , c'est ça ? TOI tu es la fille parfaite, qui n'a aucun problème, tu es heureuse, tu as une famille qui t'aime, des amis qui sont là pour toi au moindre soucis, tu as de bonnes notes, un avenir tout tracé. Dis-toi que c'est faux, tu n'es juste qu'une PERDANTE, tu n'as pas de copain, tes amis sont des ploucs, tu te ferais humilier par tout le monde si _MOI_ j'en décidais. Tu n'es rien! Tu n'es rien.»

Son regard montre qu'elle est blessée. Elle fronce les sourcils. « - Et si je le voulais tout le lycée saurait que Quinn Fabray pleure dans les vestiaires. Et déjà J'ai un copain, et puis pour ce qui en ai de..» Je la coupe.« - ATTENDS QUOI ? RACHEL BERRY A UN COPAIN? AHAH ! Laisse moi rire. »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.«-Putain pendant une seconde j'ai cru que t'étais jalouse!» Elle rit.

«- Jalouse de toi ? Faut arrêter de rêver le nain de jardin.» Elle s'approche de moi. «- de lui alors ?» Un sourire taquin et provocateur se place sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approche de plus en plus et c'est moi qui recule, je touche le mur et je la vois toujours le même sourire tant charmeur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis foutue.

« - De quoi tu parles. Arrête de m'emmerder tu fais ce que tu veux, ça doit être un plouc lui aussi de toute façon. Bon dégage maintenant tu me saoules je peux plus respirer avec l'odeur de tes pulls horribles. » J'ai rien trouvé de mieux comme réplique. Elle doit penser qu'elle a pris l'emprise sur moi. Fais chier.

Je la repousse et je pars au toilette vérifier mon maquillage et ma coiffure. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, cette conversation que j'ai eu avec Rachel se met en boucle, pourquoi m'avait-elle sourit? Pourquoi me provoquait-elle? Elle avait le don de me pousser à bout. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, si elle veut jouer, on va jouer !

* * *

Narrateur Rachel.

Il est 16h et la sonnerie annonce la fin de la journée. Épuisée par cette journée, je sors directement de la classe et vais à mon casier prendre mes affaires. On est vendredi et c'est la saint valentin. Lorsque je prends mes livres, je vois une lettre inhabituelle, si elle est dans mon casier, elle dois me l'être destinée. Je décide de la lire, tout le monde le ferait à ma place!

« Hey jolie cœur, tu sais quel jour nous sommes? C'est le 14 février, la journée des amoureux. Et j'aimerai passer cette soirée avec l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, celle dont je suis amoureux, celle qui me donne le sourire. je te donne rendez vous au parc près du lac à 18h. Prépare toi! - Ton amoureux secret. »

Je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette lettre mais je compte bien aller le voir. Il faut que je demande à Kurt de venir avec moi au cas où, on se sait jamais sur qui tomber. Personne ne m'avait encore jamais écrite de lettre pour la saint valentin, par contre il y avait un truc qui clochait.. Je n'ai pas de copain, j'avais menti lorsque j'avais dis à Quinn que j'en avais un, je voulais voir sa réaction... Ridicule et enfantin, j'assume complètement. Curieuse de savoir qui est l'auteur, j'irai ! Peut-être un gars de ma classe...

* * *

Narrateur Quinn.

« Je sais chérie je suis désolé, mais je suis occupé, j'ai un dîner avec ma belle-mère et mon père, je ne peux pas refuser cette fois.

\- T'es vraiment nul comme copain! »

Finn à un dîner avec ses parents et je suis sa copine, je peux très bien m'incruster au dîner! Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois que je les voyais. C'est décidé je vais chez lui. Je prends mon manteau et pars. Cependant mon téléphone vibre, un numéro inconnu s'affiche, je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre, je décline l'appel. Arrivée devant la porte je sonne, sa belle-mère ne me fait pas attendre et m'ouvre.

« -Oui Quinn, tu n'es pas avec Finn ? »

Fin du chapitre 3.

* * *

Bah je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je pense que ça sent mauvais cette histoire de saint valentin ;)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu encore une fois et encore désolé pour les fautes oubliées. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

Au prochain chapitre: Un rendez-vous qui tourne mal, une baffe, un baiser, et une déclaration inhabituelle !

J'ai hâte de vous faire partager le chapitre 4 (c'est mon préféré). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Mes petits singes on se dit à la prochaine, je posterai peut-être ce soir ou demain le chapitre 4 si vous êtes sages ;)

Des bisous.  
-Little Monkey.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahriia et Anniecounie : Merci pour vos commentaires, vous m'avez donné l'envie de vous publier le chapitre 4 ce soir ^^  
Adeline : Ahah! Bon, comme tu as été sage, alors cadeau, le chapitre 4 ! Et merci à toi de lire ma fiction et ton commentaire me fait beaucoup plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Alors attachez vos ceintures ça va bouger vers la fin... On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre mes petits ouistitis sauvages.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Narrateur Quinn

Arrivée devant la porte, je sonne, sa belle-mère ne me fait pas attendre et m'ouvre.

« -Oui Quinn, tu n'es pas avec Finn ? »

\- Comment ça? il n'a pas un dîner avec vous?

\- Et bien comme tu peux le voir, non. Il nous a dit qu'il allait au parc , je pensais que c'était avec toi, Quinn.

\- Au parc vous dites ?

-Oui il est parti il y a un bon moment.

-Merci madame. »

Sans un mot de plus je cours vers ma voiture. Je prends mon téléphone qui a bien 3 appels manqués toujours du numéro inconnu, bon sang qu'est ce qu'il me veut!  
J'appelle Finn, répondeur. D'un pas décidé je vais à ce parc!

* * *

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes je suis au parc. Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau cette fois je décroche étant fatiguée de devoir décliner l'appel de l'inconnu.

« - Bon monsieur l'harceleur je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais c'est pas le moment de m'énerver !

\- ECOUTE MOI BIEN LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME FAIS UN COUP FOIREUX PRENDS PAS TON TOUTOU DE MEC POUR LE FAIRE !» Tellement que la personne avait crié j'ai éloigné le téléphone le plus loin de mon oreille. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'on me raconte je réplique.

«- Berry? Mais de quoi tu parles !?

\- Fais bien genre ouais! SALUT ! »

Cette soirée s'annonce mal, je ne comprends plus rien, une explication va devoir avoir lieu et cela assez vite!  
Je décide de donner rendez-vous à Finn et Rachel pour les confronter. Cela va mal finir je le prévois déjà.

[Quinn Fabray ; 18h36 : RDV dans 15 min chez moi.] Le message envoyé je rentre chez moi, ma mère étant, elle, vraiment à un dîner romantique avec une de ses conquêtes, la maison est vide pour ce soir, parfait.

* * *

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je me déchausse et je n'ai pas le temps de m'allonger sur le canapé que l'on sonne. Enfin, toute cette histoire sera bâclée.

Je vais donc ouvrir et sans surprise Rachel suivi de près par Finn se tiennent devant la porte, je les fait entrer. Je les invite à s'asseoir autour de la table, ce qu'ils font sans dire un mot. Rachel semble énervée au plus haut point et Finn tire une tête de 3 mètres de long. La soirée allait être longue. Moi qui pensait qu'il y aurait de l'ambiance, c'est mal parti. Je décide donc de pimenter les choses. « - Bon, vous m'expliquez avant que j'en prenne un pour taper l'autre.» Ils me regardent tous les deux. Finn tremble et me regarde avec son air innocent. «- Ecoute ma chérie c'est un mal entendu!»

Rachel elle, ne semble pas du tout de cet avis. «-Ah bah oui bien-sur ! La lettre, le rendez vous et après c'est une coïncidence.. Mon œil oui !» Rachel commence à s'énerver. Incertaine de comprendre la situation je demande des explications sur la lettre et le rendez-vous. Rachel me regarde d'un air furieux. «- Ton "mec" m'a écrite une lettre, que voici.» je prend la lettre. « Et il m'a donné rendez vous et par curiosité j'y suis allée. Comme une conne.» Elle croise les bras et s'enfonce dans la chaise, malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver vraiment trop mignonne lorsqu'elle est énervée. _Je suis totalement foutue._

Je demande à Finn si c'est vrai et il me répond en balbutiant comme à son habitude. «- Je.. non.. mais.. c'est pas ce que tu crois..»

Sans hésitation, je regarde Finn droit dans les yeux et lui dit calmement. «- J'aimerai que tu partes, et sache que toi et moi c'est terminé.» Il se lève et commence à s'énerver. «- De toute façon j'aime Rachel. Je suis amoureux d'elle !» C'était la phrase de trop pour moi. Tous mes sentiments se mélangent et je m'énerve à mon tour. «-Et bah très bien va vivre ton histoire! Non ALLEZ vivre _VOTRE_ histoire et foutez moi le camps!»

Rachel se lève. Bien que cela ne change pas sa hauteur face à nous. Elle me regarde toujours les bras croisé et crie. « Pas avant d'avoir fini les explications Quinn!»

Finn, quant à lui, fronce les sourcils et je le vois lancer un regard blessé à Berry, qui elle, lui renvoie un regard d'une extrême violence que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il part alors, bredouille. Je me retrouve en face de Rachel, qui me regarde d'un air déçue. Sa colère autrefois présente était remplacée par un regard triste. Son air de chien battu ne va pas m'avoir. Je lui dis qu'elle a deux minutes pour s'exprimer alors elle me raconte.

«- J'ai eu la lettre dans mon casier et comme je n'avais rien de prévu pour ce soir, j'y suis allée pour me divertir, puis quand j'ai vu que c'était Finn, je me suis énervée au début je pensais que c'était encore un de tes mauvais tours, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, puis quand il m'a tout avoué, la lettre, et ses sentiments je l'ai engueulé, je lui ai dit de ne pas jouer avec mes sentiments et il m'a dit que c'était la vérité, qu'il m'aimait. J'étais en colère, car à cause de lui tu me détesteras encore plus, alors que j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de lui! Je ne l'aime pas! Et c'est seulement un ami pour moi alors je voulais que ce soit clair, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il te quitte ou quoi...» Elle me regarde tristement.

Je la rectifie. «-Déjà c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, et tu ne sors pas avec ton copain ?» Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis notre altercation de l'autre jour. Elle regarde maintenant le sol, ses mains derrière son dos. «- Je .. J'ai en quelques sortes menti à se sujet, je n'ai pas de copain. » Une légère satisfaction se lit sur mon visage et je me rend compte de certaines choses. Je portais de l'importance au prétendu copain de Rachel. Ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse je lui reproche ma rupture avec Finn. «-Bon et bien tes deux minutes sont écoulées, bravo finalement Finn et moi avons rompu.»

Elle fronce ses sourcils et s'approche vers moi. «- JE T'AI DIT QUE C"EST PAS DE MA FAUTE!» Surprise j'essaie de la calmer. «- Et calme toi la naine! J'en ai rien à faire de lui de toute façon.» Elle rit. «- Tu le mérites pas de toute façon, tu te servais de lui , c'est méchant et mesquin de ta part. Comment peux-tu jouer avec les sentiments des autres ?» Je lui répond un joli "Ta gueule" en réponse. C'est pas comme si Finn était amoureux de moi de toute façon, puisque ce crétin est amoureux d'elle. Cela me met hors de moi. Rachel soupire. «- Je m'en vais. J'en ai marre de devoir te supporter.» Parfois je ne comprends pas totalement les changements d'humeur de la brune. Elle se lève et s'avance vers la porte d'entrée.

«- Ouais casse toi. Briseuse de couple.» je la suis jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'arrête juste devant la porte et se retourne vers moi. «- T'es qu'une conne d'accord! Arrête de porter le blâme sur moi, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas capable de garder ton soi-disant mec.»

Une baffe. Un souvenir de déjà vu, sa main sur sa joue devenue rose sous le choc, d'ailleurs moi aussi je suis sous le choc, car sinon je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé juste après cette gifle.

Pourquoi mes lèvres ont-elles atterri sur les siennes? Pourquoi je ne me pousse pas, et pourquoi _elle_ ne me repousse pas? Ce baiser est si doux, si intense, je relâche toute la tension en l'embrassant, et nos langues jouent ensemble cherchant l'une comme l'autre le contrôle, le pouvoir. Ses mains baladeuses cherchent un endroit où se mettre, m'obligeant à laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir, de désir. Je la sens sourire sous mes lèvres, pendant que sur ma joue une larme tombe, je suis mise à nue devant elle, je pleure encore devant cette fille pour la deuxième fois. Et je craque. Je tombe en pleurs, des pleurs de honte, de peine, de colère, de tristesse. Suis-je donc qu'une faible comme mon père me répétait ? Je ne suis même pas capable de retenir mes sentiments et de les cacher correctement. Non, devant cette fille je suis incapable de contrôler mes émotions. Elle pourrait jouer avec moi, faire de moi une marionnette, je ne peux absolument rien faire contre son sourire, ses yeux marrons me suppliant d'arrêter d'être une salope. Et pourtant j'aurai dû, car elle se joue de moi, comme en ce moment même où nous nous embrassons. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'un simple jeu, de celui qui perdra le contrôle, de celui qui aura pris l'avantage sur l'autre. _Et_ _Je suis en train de perdre._

Elle se repousse enfin délicatement, et sourit toujours, mais c'est ce sourire que je déteste, celui qui dit " je t'ai eu, regarde comme tu es misérable, j'ai découvert ce que tu cachais au plus profond de toi-même." Et elle le garde sur ses lèvres, comme une victoire. Ce sourire machiavélique qui a l'effet d'un poison sur mon corps, ce sourire qui me fait tant de mal.

C'est alors à cet instant qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Je la pousse assez violemment, fronce les sourcils, et lui lance mon plus meurtrier des regards. « - Ne refais plus jamais ça! » Voyant sa réaction je vois bien que je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité. Elle hausse les sourcils et elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. «- Qu'oses-tu dire ? C'est toi qui m'a embrassé et c'est pas la première fois...» Elle fait référence au jour où elle avait mangé du chocolat. _Merde Quinn dit quelque chose_.. «-C'était une erreur et si tu le dis à quelqu'un je te jure que je dirai que c'est toi! Et qui les gens vont croire: La fille banale sans copain ou la fille la plus connue et appréciée du lycée, qui en plus est en couple. Je me de-»

Elle me coupe la parole. «-Avec un infidèle. Ah, et le plus drôle c'est que le "couple" craque pour la même personne, qui l'eu cru ?»

 _Non non non, elle ne peut pas découvrir ce que j'essaie de cacher depuis le début de l'année. NON. Je la déteste._ Je réagis. «-FERME LA PUTAIN je craque pas pour une naine comme toi! JE TE DÉTESTE! »

Elle s'avance tout doucement, de mon côté je recule, je ne peux plus supporter la tension qu'il y a entre elle et moi, c'est insupportable de rejeter cette envie qui me prends chaque fois que je vois cette fille, cette envie de l'embrasser, de la plaquer contre mon corps, de sentir son souffle et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Une envie de tout foutre en l'air me prend. J'aimerai fuir, courir loin. M'enfuir de toutes ces conneries, de tous ces problèmes. M'enfuir le plus loin possible. Loin de Rachel Berry.

Mais elle s'approche encore plus et mon dos se plaque contre la porte entrouverte qui sous le choc s'ouvre. Je recule encore et encore jusqu'à taper le lit derrière moi.  
«Belle chambre Quinn.» Je regarde autour de moi. Tout cela va mal finir. Elle s'approche de moi, je ne peux pas bouger, elle appuie son corps chaud contre le mien, il m'est difficile de respirer correctement et de penser correctement. Je suis même certaine d'avoir raté un battement lorsque sa main droite vient se poser sur mon épaule et son autre main remet en place une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Tandis qu'elle appuie encore plus fortement son corps contre le mien pour que je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit, elle s'approche dangereusement de mon cou. Je sens son visage frôler le mien, une envie pressante de l'embrasser et de sentir ses lèvres chaudes et humides une nouvelle fois sur les miennes. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille, son souffle me chatouillant mon cou me donnant encore plus de mal à me concentrer. Mais sa voix est tellement charmeuse à ce moment que j'en oublie même de respirer.

« Dit moi, pourquoi Quinn? Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ?»

Elle causera ma mort si elle continue de faire ça. Je n'en peux plus, je dois lui dire.

 _J'ai totalement perdu._

Fin du chapitre 4.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Et c'est l'avant-dernier mes petits singes. Le chapitre 5 que je posterai _surement_ demain soir si j'ai le temps sera le dernier de cette histoire.  
Mais pour le moment dites moi quel a été votre moment préféré du chapitre ? Que pensez-vous du petit jeu de nos héroïnes ?  
N'hésitez pas à commenter ça me donne l'envie de publier rapidement et de vous satisfaire ! D'ailleurs j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et un peu frustré sur la fin héhé :P  
Je vous dis à bientôt ! ( Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.)

 _Ps :_ _Merci pour vos commentaires, je ne pensais pas que mon histoire vous plairait. C'est la première fois que je partage mes écrits donc cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail plait à d'autres personnes. Vous êtes les meilleurs mes petits singes!_

XX

-Little Monkey.


	5. Chapter 5

Adeline : Merci beaucoup Adeline ! J'espère que la fin te plaira !  
Flora : Merci Flora pour ton commentaire!  
Dites moi ce que vous préférez pour la suite de nos aventures ( tout est dit a la fin du chapitre ;))

Bonsoir mes chimpanzés de l'espace ! Je suis contente et un peu triste de vous annoncez que le dernier chapitre est prêt à sortir du four ! Le voilà, tout chaud, tout prêt.  
J'espère que vous aimeriez cette fin, en tout cas merci de me suivre, et on se retrouve à la fin comme d'habitude !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Narrateur Rachel.

« Dit moi pourquoi Quinn, pourquoi tu me déteste tant. »

Je veux l'entendre dire ce qu'elle me reproche tant, pourquoi elle me déteste tant. Je veux savoir pourquoi tant d'acharnement envers moi durant cette année.

Elle ferme les yeux et je la vois, prête à s'abandonner à moi complètement. Elle me regarde alors intensément. Je me perds dans ses yeux verts. Elle se lève alors et se place juste devant moi.

«Je te déteste toi et ta vie parfaite. Je te déteste pour ce que tu me fais ressentir quand tu t'approches de moi. Je te déteste parce que dès que je te vois je deviens faible. Je te déteste parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me portes de l'attention, j'ai comme des papillons dans le ventre. Putain qu'est ce que c'est stupide... Je te déteste parce que je deviens quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis avec toi. Tu me fais perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je te déteste parce que tu es magnifique du haut de tes 1m60. Je te déteste pour me faire avoir des sentiments envers toi. Et je ME déteste de t'aimer comme pas permis. Je me déteste d'avoir posé les yeux sur toi sur le premier jour parce que je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne pourrais jamais tenir. Je me déteste de ne pas avoir su garder le contrôle de mes envies. Je déteste t'aimer. Parce que oui, Rachel, je t'aime tellement fort. Je déteste le fait que je suis amoureuse de ta voix, de ton sourire, de ton regard remplis d'étoiles lorsque quelque chose te plaît. Je déteste les frissons que tu me donnes quand ta peau est en contacte avec la mienne. Je déteste quand je sens ta respiration dans mon cou qui me nargue et me chatouille, je déteste entendre un gémissement même plus léger qu'il soit de ta part car cela me fait perdre tout contrôle en moi et je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de t'embrasser et de sentir ton corps contre le mien. Je déteste avoir envie de toi, je te déteste pour avoir jouer avec moi, de m'avoir fait perdre. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir satisfaire mes désirs, je déteste l'effet que tu as sur moi Rachel, je déteste lorsque le soir- »

Sachant que ces paroles allaient me gêner je la coupe et dis ce qui me vient en tête le plus rapidement possible.

«Et comment je fais tout ça?»

Elle prend une grande inspiration et passe son regard sur mon corps, elle me regarde ensuite dans les yeux, puis pose son regard rempli d'envie sur mes lèvres. Dieu qu'elle est belle. Elle me chuchote.

«Je suis certaine qu'à un moment, tu l'as découvert, pas vrai? Tu t'es jouée de moi. La première fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi j'ai su que j'allais avoir des problèmes. Et te voilà, avec tes vêtements hideux qui cache ton corps laissant place à l'imagination. Dont j'ai des centaines de fois rêvé. Te voilà, avec tes yeux marrons tellement envoûtant, rentrer dans mon jeu. Je t'ai détesté d'être rentrée dans mon jeu et d'avoir pris aussi facilement le contrôle de la partie.»

Je lui souris, mon cœur s'accélérant. « Alors, Quinn, tout ça, ce n'est qu'un simple jeu?»

Elle rit nerveusement. «Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Mais mes sentiments sont bien réels. Mon attirance est bien réel. Rachel je t'aime d'une force inimaginable. Et je déteste ça putain, je sais pertinemment que pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu. Rachel, j'ai perdu. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.» Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

A cet instant, elle s'ouvre à moi pour la première fois. Je lui sèche ses larmes et la prend dans mes bras. Si elle savait que j'avais autant perdu qu'elle... Elle ressert son emprise autour de ma taille et je l'oblige a lever sa tête. Je ne sais pas comment lui répondre. Tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire est réciproque.

Je la regarde. «Quinn.» Elle me regarde inquiète.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je ne fais que la contempler, je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots.

Je n'ai pas le temps de former mes phrases qu'elle remet son masque de garce. Elle me regarde et je peux apercevoir une once de tristesse et de peine dans ses yeux verts. Elle me repousse et essaie de sortir de sa chambre. _Non elle ne va pas s'enfuir._ Pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas dit ce que je ressentais. J'en ai tellement marre que Quinn et moi ne pouvons pas rester dans une pièce sans qu'une dispute éclate. Toutes ses tensions qu'ils y a entre nous me blasent. Je la prends par le bras «Quinn!» Elle me supplie d'arrêter le jeu, son maquillage ruiné par ses pleurs. «Rachel, arrête j'ai compris c'est un jeu. Game over.»

 _Non Quinn tu n'as rien compris_. Elle se retourne et veut partir mais je la tire vers moi. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, mes bras entourent alors sa taille l'empêchant ainsi de partir, de fuir, de faire demi-tour. Elle est confuse. Elle ne comprend pas. _Je vais lui faire comprendre._

Et comment lui montrer tout mon amour, autrement que par un baiser? 

Alors je l'embrasse. Passionnément. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se coupe, manquant d'oxygène. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relaxe enfin et lorsqu'elle répond au baiser, je sais qu'elle a maintenant _tout_ compris.

Le jeu est terminé, nous avons toutes les deux gagnées. « Je t'aime aussi, Quinn.» 

-FIN- 

* * *

(désolé pour les fautes oubliées)

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, j'ai apprécié vous faire partager cette histoire et voir qu'elle vous a plu. Comment trouvez vous la fin?

 **Alors alors** , petites questions mes petits ouistitis !  
Je pense que je vais faire une nouvelle histoire sur Glee parce que j'aime beaucoup les personnages principalement : Quinn, Rachel, Santana ( et Britany) Alors dites moi si ça vous intéresse une nouvelle histoire , et dites moi aussi quels couples vous intéressent le plus ? _FABERRY ? QUINNTANA ? PEZBERRY ?_ ( Britana ? mais je suis moins inspirée sur elles deux :))  
Dites moi le couple que vous préféreriez lire !  
Je ne sais pas quand je vais commencer car j'ai une histoire Clexa à faire aussi, mais je pense faire les deux en même temps. Comme j'ai moins de temps par contre les chapitres seront postés le mercredi **OU** le samedi ( si je n'ai pas de syndrome de la page blanche ;).)

Donc voilà notre route se termine, je ferais PEUT ETRE un chapitre Bonus si vous êtes nombreux à demander ( en attendant de nouvelles fics :) )  
J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ma Fic, en tout cas **_MERCI_** pour vos commentaires , c'est ce qui me donne l'envie de vous écrire des chapitres et d'essayer de les rendre les meilleurs possible.

Vous êtes les meilleurs mes petits singes. J'espère vous revoir très vite!

XX

-Little Monkey.


	6. Chapter 6: Bonus

Bonsoir mes petits Monkeys ! Voilà le petit bonus dont je vous ai parlé au chapitre dernier, c'est un chapitre Rating M! *sourire charmeur* *haussement des sourcils*

 **Merci pour vos commentaires** et pour ce qui en est des  autres fictions tout sera dit a la fin du bonus. )

Adeline; ce petit bonus Rating M est pour toi petit ouistiti sauvage! Bon, par contre c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce sujet donc j'espère que ça va te plaire. :3

Ludi232, Krokmou, Flora, Guest, Minili & Witoutmywings : Merci beaucoup pour vos avis ! Pour toutes les infos rendez vous a la fin du bonus !

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise car je ne suis pas très forte pour décrire ce genre de moments donc j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire transmette l'attirance que Quinn a envers Rachel. N'oubliez pas que c'est ma première fois.

 _Vous pouvez mettre la musique Crazy in love de sofia karlberg pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance si vous voulez. ;)_

* * *

 _Dernièrement dans "Je te déteste" : Quinn et Rachel viennent de s'avouer leur attirance et Rachel a embrassé Quinn. Elles se retrouvent sur le lit de la blonde._

Narrateur Quinn.

Je suis à califourchon sur les cuisses de ma brune, l'embrassant avec passion. Je prends le contrôle de la situation. Allongée sur mon lit, Rachel a ses mains posées sur mes hanches pendant que mes mains tiennent sa nuque, l'amenant vers moi pour approfondir notre baiser.

Après quelques minutes, j'ose faire le premier pas et commence à l'embrasser à multiples endroits. Descendant lentement vers son cou, où je passe un peu plus de temps à la titiller. J'alterne entre mordiller délicatement et sucer l'endroit où je viens de déposer un autre baiser. Elle aura une marque pendant au moins une semaine. Au moins, tout le monde saura qu'elle m'appartient maintenant. Je lui dis doucement, la regardant dans les yeux. «Tu es mienne.»

Lorsque j'atteins un point sensible, je la sens se tortiller sous mon corps, laissant entendre de légers gémissements. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment pour m'arrêter ici. Je descends alors un peu plus bas, déposant des baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à arriver vers son décolleté bien trop tentant. Je la sens alors impatiente mais inquiète en même temps.

«Rachel. Est-ce que tu en as envie?» Elle me regarde alors intensément, ses yeux marrons devenant bien plus sombres qu'auparavant, laissant apparaître son désir évoluer de plus en plus. «J'en ai très envie. Mais je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, Quinn. » Je la rassure alors. « Tu préfères attendre ?» Elle commence à s'agiter un peu. « Non, non. Je veux que ce soit toi la première. Quinn. Là, maintenant. »

Je lui souris tendrement. «Et moi, j'espère être la première et la seule Rachel.»

Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien à ce moment et recommence à embrasser son décolleté, m'aventurant vers sa poitrine généreuse. Je lui enlève tendrement son T-shirt pour sentir sa peau si douce sous ma bouche. Je sens son envie monter et son désir augmenter lorsque mes lèvres se déposent sur sa poitrine, mes mains caressant ses hanches, son ventre et ses côtes. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus rapide et ses gémissements de plus en plus forts et réguliers. Elle met ses mains dans mon dos et lorsque je lui mords gentiment son sein, elle enfonce ses ongles en moi, me laissant quelques traces sur mes omoplates. Je laisse une traînée de baisers chauds et humides le long de son ventre, embrassant chaque partie de celui-ci.

Je l'aide à enlever le short qu'elle porte et heureusement pour nous il s'enlève facilement, la ceinture ne se bloquant pas. Je dépose alors délicatement mes lèvres sur ses cuisses, et mes baisers deviennent de plus en plus lent, le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux et le son de sa voix m'indique que je suis sur le bon chemin.

Voyant que mes baisers lui font l'effet voulu à un endroit particulier, je contourne sa source de plaisir et j'attends patiemment qu'elle m'autorise à embrasser la partie la plus intime de son corps. Et c'est quand elle me regarde, le visage frustré que j'obtiens ce que je veux. Je continue de contourner l'endroit qui est désormais bien humide et lorsqu'elle me supplie, j'enlève le seul tissus qui la cachait et embrasse sa boule de nerfs qui ne demande qu'à être touchée.

«Quinn... s'il te plaît.» Je sais ce qu'elle attend mais ce soir je vais prendre mon temps.

Ce soir je ferai l'amour à Rachel, tendrement, délicatement. Je vais lui donner autant de plaisir possible. Personne d'autre ne pourra lui en donner autant.

Car ce soir je vais lui montrer à quel point je l'aime.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.

L'aventure de cette histoire est maintenant totalement finie. J'espère que ce moment de tendresse vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

 _ **Pour la suite des prochaines fictions :**_

Je vais donc faire **2** fictions, une sera sur du  Faberry et l'autre sur du Quinntana. *Yayy tout le monde est content :D *

Comme vous avez des couples favoris différents je ne voulais pas faire de jaloux. Et ce sont mes deux favoris aussi donc... :P

[ _Je commence à écrire un peu les idées principales mais si vous avez envie de voir quelque chose de particulier ( un endroit, une personne, des actions ou des paroles, un sujet particulier, un moment particulier etc) n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire et j'essaierai d'écrire à partir de vos envies ! Avez vous une préférence dans le genre des prochaines fictions ( Romance humour, drame etc ?) N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous voulez voir encore une fois ;)_ ]

En ce qui concerne les dates de publications : Les cours et le sport ayant repris j'ai moins de temps pour écrire donc je posterai dès qu'un chapitre sera terminé mais je peux pas vous donner de date précise ( mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaie toujours de vous donner quelque chose au moins une fois par semaine. ) Je pense que les fictions seront postées le dimanche ou mercredi, tout dépendra du temps que j'aurai pour écrire.

Voilà, un énorme merci de m'avoir suivie sur cette histoire, merci de votre soutien et de vos gentils commentaires trop mignons! :3

A très bientôt mes ouistitis adorés.

XX

-Little Monkey. 


	7. Help me

**Bonjour mes petits singes !**

Et non ce n'est pas une deuxième bonus.. Mais !

J'ai besoin de vous! Comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai commencé une fiction sur Quinntana ( I just want you ) et une autre sur Clexa (the 100) Et j'aimerai commencer une Faberry (et oui encore) mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne veux surtout pas être répétitive avec "je te déteste" donc si vous avez envie de m'aider vous pouvez m'aider à choisir :

Le genre : Drame, humour, romance, etc

le lieu de la rencontre : Lycée, (glee club?), Travail, vacances (déjà fait avec celle sur Quinntana), ou sortie entre amis genre bar, bowling etc.

Le résumé de l'histoire : Si vous avez un résumé ou une intrigue que vous aimeriez lire par la suite faites moi en part et j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Les personnages : Voulez vous que les autres ( Santana brit' kurt etc) soient dedans? Quelles relations entreprennent-ils avec Rachel et Quinn ?

Un crossover avec d'autre séries ( Wentworth - Teen wolf - OITNB - Walking dead - The 100 ...) ?Je ne sais pas dites moi ce qui vous ferai plaisir!

Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire vos envies, ce sera une fiction pour vous, avec vos idées, en quelque sorte ce sera notre histoire à nous !Et à chaque chapitre vous aurez un choix à faire !

Donc voilà, j'espère que cette idée vous plaira !

XX

-Little Monkey


End file.
